The UnWorst Bunny Day Of My Life
by Black Elf
Summary: Just as stupid as ‘The worst day of my life’. This time it involves pink fluffy bunnies. With Hero!Harry, the way we like it! -PG13 for now, may become R rated next chapter


The Un-Worst Bunny Day Of My Life  

Summary: Just as stupid as 'The worst day of my life'. This time it involves pink fluffy bunnies. With Hero!Harry, the way we like it!

~*~

_For Roosje. _

~*~

Draco woke up and blinked a few times, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He'd woken up before his snake-clock poked him awake, which was extremely annoying, but today he wouldn't wake up like that. 

He stretched and stepped out of his bed right into something very slimy. 

"Oh! Not again!" Draco groaned, looking down. He was right, he was standing in a little pool of salliva.

Utterly horrified Draco plopped back in bed keeping his feet in the air. He didn't want to cover his black silk sheets with his disgusting liquid.

"Goyle! Goyle!" Draco yelled, waking his dorm up. "Get your over-sized ass over here!"

Draco waited until the boy was standing next to his bed, which took quite a while.

"How many times have I told you not to drool over me at night. I know that I'm beyond beautiful and look like a god when I'm sleeping, but I do not want you watching me and drooling. The thought is very disturbing. Now clean that up!" Draco ordered, pointing at the pool.

On his toes Draco walked towards the bathroom, gagging most of the time. He relaxed under the warm shower and washed himself thoroughly, especially his feet. 

When he was finished he made sure he was properly dressed, before walking back into the dormitory. He didn't want Goyle to drool over him again. 

He had to admit that he was attracted to boys, but Goyle. _Ew!_ That was just disgusting! No, Goyle was not the right match for him. He didn't know who was, but that didn't matter. He was perfectly happy now. He didn't need _love_, love was an illusion. 

Only desperate people believed in love. For him, love did not exist. Love was only something if you believed in it yourself. You would create illusion in your mind, which you would call love. As long as you didn't believe that illusion or wasn't desperate, clinging to the hope of it's existance, love would not exist for you. 

If he needed a shag, he would seduce some boy and get over with it. Never to see that boy again. No fluffy feelings, just shagging. Like rabits. Anything with a dick was fine.

Draco smirked as he saw that the area next to his bed was clean again. Goyle was back into his bed, shaking slightly. Loud sobs could be heard from his bed, waking everybody up for the second time that morning.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of his dormitory, heading towards the library. He had to look up some spells for his father.

His fingers trailed over the book covers, searching for the right book. He had been searching for days, without succes and the searching was getting annoying. He took out a book and walked to one of the tables.

When he looked up he saw Crabbe and Goyle entering the library and growled. Goyle's eyes were red from crying and Crabbe was looking quite determined for some reason. He slid behind a bookcase, hoping they wouldn't find him. Because there was no reason those two would come to the library, except if they wanted to talk to him. 

To his surprise the two of them walked towards one of the tables, carrying _books. _Draco blinked a few seconds, but decided to make a run for it. He didn't want to have a very unpleasant conversation with the two of them. Like the last time Goyle had drooled over him. Crabbe had asked him not to be so harsh on Goyle. You'd think that they would show a little loyalty towards him, after he'd guided them through 6 years. But no, of course not. 

Draco walked into the Great Hall, trying to forget the disturbing thought of Goyle's little pool of salliva and the two of them looking into books. He filled his plate and began to eat. When it was time to go to Potion's class, Draco hadn't seen Crabbe or Goyle for breakfast. Which was really, really weird.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall together with Blaise. Potter was walking in front of them, together with Weasel and Mudblood. The three of them seemed to be in a good mood, which annoyed Draco to no end. 

Seeing Potter's white teeth all the time, wasn't something he liked. Although he would like to shag Potter once, but well he had a whole year to do that. Seducing Potter wasn't going to be that hard. Even if the boy wasn't gay. No one could resist him.

In class Crabbe and Goyle sat in front of him, glaring his way most of the time. Draco raised his eyebrow every time one of them glared, although he felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't want to have them as his enemy. They were big and ugly and ... _big. _He did like to have Potter as his enemy. The boy wasn't ugly or big. Teasing Potter could be so much fun. Especially when he made the boy flush in anger. Those were his most favourite moments. 

Or to see the annoyance on Potter's face when he knew all the answers in Potions or Charms. That was reason enough to study his brains out every night and of course his father wasn't pleased until his grades were the highest in his class.

His eyes wandered to Potter and lingered there for a second. Potter had the most perfect ass. Maybe he could squeeze it one time, to annoy Potter and to give himself some pleasure of course.

Potion's ended a little too soon for Draco's liking. His next class was Care of Magical Creatures. His only motivation for the subject was that he could annoy Potter, without getting a detention. That giant was far too kind. 

Unfortunately Crabbe and Goyle had that class too and the two of them were still glaring. Draco was beginning to feel a uncomfortable.

Draco hurried out of the Potion's classroom and followed Potter towards his next class. As long as Potter was close to him, those two idiots wouldn't hurt him. Potter was extremely scary to the two of them. 

Potter looked at him oddly a few times, but didn't bother to say something. Draco swallowed as he saw Crabbe and Goyle walking dangerously close to him. They were getting more terrifying by the second. Who would have thought those dumb idiots would turn against him. 

Draco tried not to look behind him as he walked behind Harry through the big wooden doors. He had to walk faster than usual to keep up with Harry and Ron. 

"Draco!" he heard Crabbe say behind him.

"Oh crap!" he muttered to himself, wondering if he should ignore them. Unfortunately it was too late, Crabbe and Goyle were walking right behind him. Draco turned around and placed his hands on his hips, giving them the best glare he had. "Yes?"

"We want to show you something," Crabbe said sweetly.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," Goyle said, just as sweetly as Crabbe.

Draco frowned. "Just a moment ago, the two of you were glaring at me and now you want to show me something?" Draco asked.

The two boys frowned, made eyecontact and shrugged. Then they launched themselves at Draco. The three of them hit the grass, hard.

Crabbe covered Draco's mouth as soon as Draco opened his mouth to yell at them. 

"Wmpff!" Draco yelled furiously.

"We're going to make you pay," Goyle said maliciously. 

Draco's eyes widened and fear overwhelmed him. He struggled, but the two massive lumps were too big for him. He could hardly breathe.

Luckily they stood up, with some trouble and dragged Draco on his feet. While Crabbe's hand was still covering Draco's mouth. 

Draco was furious, he kept struggling. Eventhough he knew that there was not much he could do, untill he could reach for his wand. 

It was as if Goyle read his mind, because the boy let go of his cloak and grabbed both of Draco's arms. Pinning them on the blonde's back.

Draco yelped in pain. Goyle wasn't being particulary carefull with him. He could have broken an arm.

"Let's take him out of here, before the others see us," Grabbe said.

"OK," Goyle said, grinning very disturbingly. 

Goyle and Crabbe began to drag Draco towards the lake, making sure they were out of site for other students. While Draco continued to struggle. He had no idea what they were going to do to him and was furious that they were doing this to him. He tried to hide the fear he was feeling inside, because most of the time those boys didn't know what they were doing. They didn't think before they acted and didn't think of the consequences of their actions, which was a very frightening thought if they were dragging you to a abandoned place.

"Is this far enough?" Goyle asked Grabbe, when they were standing a few foot from the lake.

"Yes," Crabbe answered. "This should do."

"Do you remember that spell?" Goyle asked.

'Oh God No! They're going to cast a spell on me. They suck at Charms. They can't even perform the most simplest spell. This will be my death!' Draco thought, struggling even harder.

"Would you stop struggling for a second. I'm trying to remember the spell!" Crabbe snapped, slapping Draco on his head.

"If only I'd written the spell down on a paper!" Goyle said, thinking hard.

"Oh-oh-oh! I think I remember!" Crabbe said suddenly, just when Draco was becoming a bit more calm. If they couldn't remember the spell, he wasn't in any real danger. 

"You do?" Goyle asked excitingly.

"Yes. Hold him still," Crabbe said, releasing Draco's arms. 

Goyle grabbed Draco tightly, while Crabbe stood before Draco.

"Ready?" Crabbe asked, pointing his wand to Draco's nose.

"Don't hit me," Goyle said, removing his hand from Draco's mouth.

"Are you both out of your minds? Wh-" Draco yelled.

"Cuniculusrosa!" Grabbe yelled.

The curse hit Draco right into his face and Draco felt a weird sensation spread through his body. He began to shake and felt pain all over his body.

Behind him Goyle let go and Draco dropped on the floor in pain.

"What have you d-" Draco managed to say. 

Grabbe and Goyle became bigger and bigger and he was feeling weirder and weirder. The cold he was feeling a few seconds ago was gone and the green grass below him smelled awfully nice.

He looked at his hands and saw to his horror that it weren't hands anymore. It were _soft, hairy, fluffy_, _pink_ _paws_. 

'Oh my God! What have they done to me?' Draco thought. He tried to yell, but didn't do more than squeak.

"Aw! Look how cute he is now!" Goyle said. 

Big hands were coming closer and grabbed his around his waist. 

"Get your hands off me!" Draco yelled, but again he only squeaked.

"What would he be saying? In Bunny-language?" Goyle snickered.

'Bunny? Oh my God! I think I'm going to faint, if bunnies can faint that is. How could they have turned me into a bloody bunny. A bloody pink fluffy bunny! I am so going to kill them when I get out of this bunny-me. First I get turned ferret, then I get turned into a bloody bunny!'

"I think I like him better this way," Grabbe said, patting Draco. 

Unfortunately Draco didn't experience it as patting. It was as if someone was hitting him on his head with something hard. It was hurting and he was getting a head ache. He didn't even know bunny's had head aches. 

Then Draco remembered the bunny his mother brought for him when he was a little boy. He had whined for days, before his mother did buy him that bunny, but that isn't really relevant right now. The bunny scratched him when he tried to pet the animal. He could try to scratch Goyle...

Draco lifted a paw and checked his nails. "Fuck!" he swore. He remembered that he just had a manicure and his nails were perfectly short and polished. His bunny-nails were looking the same. He couldn't scratch someone with these nails, he couldn't even tickle someone with them. Draco decided to just struggle, but Grabbe squeezed him tighter every time he did.

"What should we do with him?" Grabbe asked.

"You're not going to do anything with that bunny!" A voice Draco knew too well said.

'Please not Potter. Could I be humiliated more?' Draco felt like crying. This was really the worst day of his life. 

"Go away, Potter!" Crabbe snapped. "This bunny is our bunny."

"Shut up, Crabbe and give me that bunny!" Harry said, aiming his wand in their direction. "I won't let you torture her!"

Draco felt the hands around him tremble. "Don't give me to him! Don't you dare!" Draco yelled.

"You're strangling her!" Harry yelled, walking towards Goyle and grabbing Draco out of the boy's hands. 

Draco felt as if he was flying for a second, before he landed against Harry's chest. Harry's arm was holding him safely tight, but very carefull not to hurt him.  

"It's a him," Grabbe yelled. "and give him back! You'll be in big trouble if you don't!"

"I don't care," Harry yelled back. "You should be very ashamed of yourselves torturing bunnies, but I guess that's why your Slytherins!"

"But Potter-!" Goyle tried.

"Shut your mouth Goyle!" Harry snapped, walking away with Draco. 

Draco was lying silently against Harry's chest. He was feeling strangely safe in Harry's arms. Harry was saving him from those giant idiots, although Harry was quite a bit bigger than usual too.

Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks. "From who are those clothes?" Harry asked, pointing to Draco's clothes. 

"From us," Grabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

Harry eyed them suspiciously, while Draco was blushing in Harry's arms. He hadn't realised yet that he was naked. 

"Just wait until I figure out what you were doing here," Harry said, before leaving Goyle and Grabbe near the lake walking towards the castle.

~*~

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

"What should we do? Potter has Draco," Crabbe asked.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Goyle answered.

"I don't know. Potter scares me," Crabbe said.

"So you don't want to get Draco?" Goyle asked.

"I do, but Potter scares me," Crabbe answered.

"Potter scares me too," Goyle said, nodding.

"So..." Crabbe said, putting his hands in his pocket. "Should we run after Potter and get Draco?" 

"Run? I don't like to run and Potter looked really scary with that wand of his." Goyle said.

"Well are we going to get Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"Nah. Potter will figure it out." Goyle answered.

~*~

Draco sighed softly against Harry's sweater. At least Harry saved him from Crabbe and Goyle. He had almost gotten a heart attack. He could still feel his heart racing. Those idiots were going to pay big time when he got back to normal.

Harry walked with Draco into the Castle and Draco wondered where Harry was going to take him. 

'Maybe he'll take me to the Gryffindor tower. I've always wanted to see that tower,' Draco thought.

Harry walked up the stairs, holding Draco with two hands. Afraid that Draco would panick and struggle, but Draco wasn't going anywhere.

Even though he hated the fact that he was in the hands of Harry Potter and was depending on the Golden Boy, he really did want to see the Gryffindor tower. The only thing he had to do was find a way to make Harry realise that he was not just a bunny, he was a person. A very important person, named Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry! Harry!" 

Harry stopped in his tracks and Draco growled. He knew exactly who that was and found it extremely annoying how she always managed to drool her way upto Harry.

"Hey Ginny," Harry smiled, but Draco just hear a small annoyed sigh?

"Aw! She's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed, noticing Draco in Harry's arms. "I've never seen a pink bunny before. It's so fluffy! Can I hold her?"

Draco saw her hand approaching his pink fluffy fur. 'Oh no no no! I'm not going to let a Weasel carry me and pet me!' Draco burried himself  deeper into Harry's arms.

"I think he's a bit scared," Harry said, noticing Draco's movements.

"Oh, don't worry I've had lots of bunnies before." Ginny said, her hands were closing around his waist.

"No!" he squeaked.

"She really is scared," Ginny said. 

Draco felt her hand starting caress his fur. 'Ew! Yuk! Get your filthy hands off me! Think of something... scratching is no good... Biting! I should Bite her. Ew this is disgusting.' Draco attacked Ginny's finger as it stoked his head.

"Ouch! She just bit me!" Ginny exclaimed, after jerking away.

Draco grinned.

"It's he and I think he's just scared." Harry said. "I'd better take him with me now,"

"Yes, I'm going to be late for class." Ginny said. "See you later Harry."

"Bye Ginny," Harry smiled, continuing to climb the stairs. 

Harry caressed Draco softly. Mildly surprised that the bunny didn't struggle against his touch. Instead it leaned into his touch a bit, finding it very relaxing. 

~*~

Harry walked into his room and placed Draco on his bed.

"Well lets see," Harry said to himself. He sat in front of the bed, facing Draco and slowly caressing him. 

Draco sniffed, Harry's bed smelled like... like Harry. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing if he was sitting on top of it. He looked around the room. It wasn't that bad, the Gryffindor boys dormitory. It was a rather pleasant and cozy place to be in. Now he would have to think of a way to make Harry see that he was a human and not a rabbit, but now he was hypnotized by Harry's caresses. To his disgust he noticed that he was making odd noises. 

"I wonder if you belong to someone," Harry said, again more to himself than to Draco. "You don't look like a wild bunny, but I don't know what Crabbe and Goyle did to you so I really wouldn't know."

'A wild bunny? Is he nutters? If I were a wild bunny-or rabbit, I would have eaten his head off. Wild rabbits are twice as big and very dangerous.' Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to keep you. I've always wanted another pet. Hedwig is away too much and I can't keep her in my dorm. She'll be a bit offended, but she'll get over it." Harry babbled to Draco.

While Draco was snickering inside. 'A owl, offended?'

"But I've got to go now. I already missed half my class. I'll see you tonight." Harry said.

Draco blinked. Harry was leaving him _here? _In this Gryffindor place, all alone? Harry turned around and headed to the door. 

'I've got to stop him!' Draco thought, hopping to the edge of the bed. 'Oh Merlin this is high. Ok, bunnies can jump, bunnies can jump' Draco hopped from the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. "OUCH! Ouch ouch ouch," Draco whined squeakily.

Harry jerked around and quickly lifted Draco from the floor. "What did you do, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"No of course not! My poor poor legs," Draco whined again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Harry asked, examining Draco's legs. At some times Draco squeaked. "Mmm, there's nothing broken." He placed Draco on the floor and gave Draco an encouraging little push, to see if the bunny could still walk.

Draco, however, refused to hop or move one bit.

"Well, at least you can't fall from my bed and can't break something," Harry said, making his way to the door again.

'What?! He's leaving me, again!' Draco asked himself surprised. Hopping -no limping towards Harry.

"You don't want to be left alone. Is that it?" Harry asked, finally understanding. 

"Of course that's it you idiot," Draco squeaked.

"Now it sounds as if you're actually mad with me." Harry laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes and settled against Harry's shoe. He was not going to let Harry leave.

Harry luckily got the message and picked Draco up again. Holding Draco tightly against his chest.

Draco sighed relieved, feeling safe again.

~*~

That was chapter one! There'll be a second chapter, but I don't know how long it's going to take. I'm sorry. *pouts* I made this story-chapter for a very special person, Roos!

Please Review.

Chapters for Troubled Love and Dangerously in Love are coming up. Thank you for waiting so long.


End file.
